The pound
by Masymphane
Summary: Carlos sees a commercial for a pound and he group end up going.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a Jay and Carlos story. I will be adding more chapters when I get the chance. Please review.

 **It was months after Ben's**

 **coronation and all of them were hanging out watching tv when a commercial came on. It was a commercial for a pound. Carlos looked like his heart was breaking.**

 **''Ben what was that?'' Mal asked looking away from Carlos. He looked more heart broken then any time on the island or at Aradon.**

 **''Its the pound. Unfortunately not one really knows about it because of Cinderella, her family breeds pure bred dogs. One of the only families to visit the pound is Aladdin's Him and Jasmine keep it open and adopt when they can.''**

 **'Take us there.' Jay demanded pulling the crest fallen Carlos to his feet.**

 **Ben whispered something to Mal and she walked over to Jay. 'He said he's not gonna like it.**

 **AN: I know it was really short. The other chapters will hopefully be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I meant to upload earlier but I have had a shaky wifi connection and was in a car with no wifi for a while. I'm sorry it toke me so long to Uncode the story. There are more chapters to come just bare with me. Thank you everyone for reviewing the story. If you have some ideas pm me or leave them in the reviews I check both. If you want me to write a story pm me.

None of them liked the pound it reminded them too much of the island. Loud, dirty, everything had at least a little dirt on it. It was obvious in these conditions they were very under staffed. Ben convinced the only lady in the whole place except them, the lady sitting at the desk to let them see the animals.

When they stepped in the back all you heard was dogs barking. It was really loud. Carlos seemed to be debating staying or running. He wasn't afraid of dogs anymore after meeting dude but there would always be a part of him remembering all the bad things about dogs.

That was till Carlos found a dog. Carlos's heart went out to the little puppy. He sat in front of one of the cages. All he could think is that poor puppy didn't belong in here. It was small and black. It was sneaky for a dog. When the big dog in the cage with it turned away to bark at Carlos the small puppy toke its food.

Mal, Ben and Evie walked around while Jay watched Carlos and the small dog. It was basically a ball of matted puff. Jay. Thought Carlos was a bit ridiculous. He was the reason they were there and the sat down in front of the first cage in the room.

It seemed unfair to put such a small dog in with such a big dog. The puppy couldn't have been more that a month old. It really reminded Jay of the island. It was dark and dingy. It smelled bad and was very unclean. And unfair.

After about ten minutes of Carlos trying to get the puppy to go up to him Evie stepped in. ''Carlos. Get off the floor it's gross in here.'' Evie told him. ''We have to go.''

Carlos sighed knowing better than to argue with Evie. It was very clear that Carlos didn't want to leave the dog. Jay started to form a plan. He hadn't had a solid plan plan seen he was on the island. It didn't quite reach high enough to be considered a scheme.

''How can they treat such wonderful animals that way? Did you see the black puppy?'' Carlos asked sadly climbing in the car.

''Because they're forgotten.'' Mal told him. ''Because they're not the pure bred dogs.'' Carlos was quite for a while and sat frowning. He seemed to be thinking it over.

''That's terrible. Did you see that black puppy they had in with that huge dog. He was almost as cute as Dude. I wish I could do something.'' Mal groaned realizing he wasn't gonna stop about the dog any time soon.

When they pulled in to Aradon prep Jay watched everyone walk back to the dorms. Carlos was going on about that dog, while Evie listened and Mal pretended to listne. while he stayed behind to talk to Ben.

AN: I really like this story and plan on making a lot more chapters. I don't want to offend anyone by how bad I made this pound sound in this story. It does go somewhere in the story.

So the reason the story coded is because the font was different on my iPod. One of my stories has coded before. If a chapter somewhere along the way just let me know. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

An: ok so I meant to update earlier but didn't so here's chapter 3.

Jay pulled Ben aside. ''I need to borrow your car.''

Ben gave him a weird look, ''Why.''

''I have to go adopt a stupid dog.'' Jay sighed in defeat.

''I'll just come. I'm guessing Carlos has every thing for a dog already.'' Jay nodded. Carlos didn't need the dog he already had Dude. But Carlos fell in love with the dog. Every one knew it because of the way he talked about it the on way home.

When they got there they were getting ready to close. ''Please be quick you were just here and i want to go see my family.'' the desk lady commented. Jay put down the adoption fee and signed the papers before grabbing the puppy which was difficult because of the big dog. It was a black ball of dirty fur.

''You need to get him a collar.'' Ben told me. ''Dudes well behaved the puppy might not be.'' He told Jay. He sounded stupid to him considering the dog was curled up on his lap asleep.

Jay sighed. ''Then we go to the store.'' He carried the dog around the store. It was kind of late to be at the store away. It was around 11 by the time they got back and Jay got the dog clean.

He had restrained the dog and hosed him over so he was cleanish. Now the fur was somewhat clean and matted wet.

The black puppy now had a red collar and somewhat clean fur. ''Carlos is probably asleep by now can me and the mutt crash with you tonight?''

''Yeah sure.'' Ben stated before going to his room.

''Well boy, you'll get your name tomorrow from Carlos. You'll like Carlos he's great.'' Jay told the dog who was trying to climb on him. Jay groaned realizing he would get to sleep till the puppy was where he wanted to be.

The next day Jay was woke by the dog barking. Ben came through the room. ''Hey get up. Class today.''

Jay shot up being careful of the dog, ''I gotta give the mutt to Carlos.''

Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Doug were gathered in common area before class. Ben and Jay approached them. The dog was in a bag to surprise Carlos.

''Hey where were you all night?'' Carlos asked, he seemed to not be in the best mood.

''I had to do something so I crashed at Bens. What's wrong with you?''

''He's sulking about that dumb dog.'' Mal stated hugging Ben.

Jay smiled and started to get in the bag. ''Oh you mean this dog?'' Jay pulled the dog out of the bag.

Carlos's eyes widened as Jay handed him the dog his mouth wide open. ''You get to name him.'' Jay stated nonchalantly like he hadn't just gave him a puppy.

Jay stiffened as Carlos gave him a hug before relaxing and returning the hug. Mal and Evie were gushing over the puppy. It was strange for such tough girls to gush over a puppy.

Carlos cleared his throat. ''His name is Scruff.'' Leave it to Carlos to come up with a name like scruff.

An: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I take a while to update. I get easily distracted. I won't abandon the story. Leave some ideas of all the trouble you want, scruff, Carlos, and jay to get into.


	4. Chapter 4

An: ok so I meant to update earlier but I have been busy with school starting soon and every thing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed please continue reviewing I enjoy reading them.

Not having time to run back to the dorm to find something to do with Scruff he put the puppy in his bag. That was the start to a chain of terrible mistakes.

Honestly someone should have objected to having Scruff in a bag. But it certainly wasn't Scruff. The ball of fuzz looked happy poking his nose out of Carlos's book bag.

Which was probably the reason that no one stopped him. I mean he just stuffed a puppy in his bag that Jay silently refused to call cute, and it was Carlos, who Jay also refused to think of as cute. No matter how true both were.

They all had most of there classes together except for math and chemistry. Their first hour was being responsible with magic. Which was added after the coronation incident. There was only six people in the class. Ben, Carlos, Evie, Jane, Jay and Mal. It was taught by Fairy Godmother.

Honestly the only reason Carlos, Jay and Evie had to sit through it was because they were involved in the incident. Jane because she caused the problem, and Ben because he was king and needed at least a basic understanding of magic.

Mal on the other hand was going to take a private class with Fairy Godmother on magic. She was kind of becoming her apprentice.

By the time they reached the class the puppy had put his head back in the bag and seemed asleep. That was the second mistake. Never assume a non moving animal is asleep.

So they toke there seats. Ben next to Mal. Evie at the next desk with Jane. Then Carlos and Jay. Jane probably had a little thing for Carlos. Or at least that's what Jay thought.

Jane had not made a move though because for some unexplained reason she found a 'polite' note in her locker that said -BACK THE HELL OFF OR ESLE! CARLOS IS TAKEN!- in fact it was so polite that she didn't even really flirt with him. Just talked to him.

Jay was very certain because of his well he monitored Carlos's life. ''Want to see Scruff?'' Carlos was practically giddy, Jane being the only person to not see he, Carlos was itching to share with some else.

Jay rolled his eyes glad that he'd made Carlos so happy.

Carlos took one of the bags straps off the chair so the bag opened a little so Jane could look inside, as soon as she did she started gushing about how cute Scruff was.

The fairy godmother walked in and every one stopped talking. Then Carlos made the third mistake, he forgot to put the strap back in place so the bag was closed.

Together all the mistakes made this awful mixture. A puppy in a classroom. A puppy in a classroom, thought to be asleep. A puppy in a classroom, thought to be asleep, in a bag not at all closed with a strap laying on the floor.

When Jay got the puppy he thought how much trouble could the little guy be. Scruffs first day proved a lot.

At some point during class Scruff climbed quietly out of the bag and decided to go up by Fairy Godmothers desk. When they spotted him the group silently panicked. Having a dog or cat was ok, but having a pet in class was something that never came up, for obvious reasons.

The fairy Godmother had yet to see Scruff and continued teaching. Scruff had no interest in the fairy godmother. Just in the posse ions on her desk it seemed.

It was amazing she hadn't seen him yet. His front paws were against her desk and he was trying to reach a paper that was a little off her desk. That little inch of paper sticking an inch off the desk was the fourth mistake.

Everyone was whispering no and motioning wildly for the dog while The Godmothers back was turned.

But the dog pulled the paper of the desk a lot with books. It was lucky nothing was broken and Scruff wasn't crushed.

At first she seemed startled. ''Scruff!'' Carlos cried popping out of his to rescue his dog.

''My, now Scruff you've made quite a mess.'' the ever cheerful fairy told the dog picking him up.

''In Aurdon we have no rules against pets anywhere. But that is not very well known. As long as your dog is well behaved.'' she told us tightening scruff collar so he couldn't slip it. ''When he is trained well enough to lay quietly and peacefully under a chair he is welcome to be in any classroom. For now class dismissed. Go put him in you dorm.''

''That puppy's trouble.'' Evie stated.

''He is not.'' carlos argued, '' I just need to keep an eye on him.'' jay agreed with Evie Scruff was definitely trouble but couldn't help but smile at Carlos's lame plead for the dogs innocence.

An: so I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was my reverse birthday gift. Instead of receiving I decided to update. I don't know how many more chapters I will add because I don't have definite finishing point. I know the general direct the story is going. If you have some ideas on what kind of trouble you want Scruff, Jay and Carlos to get into the leave it in the reviews and I'll try to put it in one of the chapters. Thanks a lot for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

An: sorry it toke me so long to update. I was busy with school which just started. On top of that I forgot to actually add to the story. I'm still planning on continuing the story.

The puppy seemed to not like being taken out of Carlos's bag when they got back to their room. ''Carlos. He gotta leave Scruff with Dude.'' Jay told him.

''Do you think he'll be ok?''Carlos asked looking at Dude and the new puppy. Scruff was running around and Dude was looking very unimpressed with his new 'friend'.

Scruff jumped up on the bed chasing a fly. The fly flew out over the edge and Scruff tried to lunge at it and just ended up falling off the bed. Call Jay crazy, but he was almost certain Dude rolled his eyes.

''They'll. be fine Dudes responsible.'' Carlos nodded like he thought dogs could have responsibility. ''Oh, come on.'' Jay told Carlos grabbing his wrist and tugging him to their next class.

Later after classes were done Carlos ran back to the dorms to get Scruff and Dude because they had no where else to be while the turney season was over due to the cold coming up.

When they arrived Ben was there with Mal. It surprised Jay how much time Ben was able to spend with the group while being king and all.

''Hey Ben what kind of think goes on at the pound? I never found out because of Scruff.'' Carlos stated pulling the dog out the bag and letting him trail Dude around the room. It surprised everyone where that came from.

''Carlos thats a rock you don't want to look under. You did good up saved a puppy.'' Ben told him positively.

''What does that mean Ben?'' Asked Jay through gritted teeth suddenly wishing he could form a bubble around Carlos so he didn't have to hear any of it.

''The pounds under staffed and under paid. I tried to float some more money there way but it went to medicine and education. With Aladdin out of the country for a another few weeks things don't look good.

As much as we promote happily ever after they just don't have room. I'm trying to stop it. But the pens are full.'' Ben rambled trying to defend himself for something.

''Ben?'' Mal asked softly.

Sighing in defend he murmured, ''it's a kill shelter.''

Carlos wobbled next to Jay and looked like he would be sick. ''Your no better than my mother here!'' Carlos shouted before he shut himself in Evie's closet.

''What do I need to do to stop this?'' Jay growled at Ben.

''They have to many dogs and not enough money.''

''Carlos! Come out were going to the pound!'' Jay called through the closet door.

''We are?'' Mal asked.

''Yes we are.'' Jay told her.

''Do you have a plan?'' Evie whispered as Carlos got out of the closet.

''I'm improvising.'' Jay whispered back.

''We're really going?'' Carlos asked weakly he seemed some what ashamed of his out burst.

''Yep.'' Jay told him picking up Scruff and throwing an arm around Carlos.

An: ok so thanks for reading. I'll keep writing the story if you guys review. I have some ideas for all the trouble Scruff gets into and gets the group into. If you guys want anything added leave it in the comments. And then I'll work it into the story.

Sorry I know it's kind of short. Hopeful the next on will be longer.


End file.
